


Law

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Draco and Lucius talk about the incest law.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Previous stories to read:
> 
> 1) In The Mood  
> 2) Alone  
> 3) Holiday
> 
> Enjoy the story! I wasn't going to update today and leave you guys hanging onto suspicion till tomorrow, but I changed my mind. Be glad that I did! ;)
> 
> I have a question guys: should I had made this story into a multi-chapter story or is it okay if it's like this as one-shots?

Draco Malfoy stared at his son as if he couldn't believe on what he just said. "Are you kidding me?" He finally asked.

Scorpius Malfoy shook his head. "That's what I heard from Albus. I don't think he'll lie to me, dad," he said slowly.

"His a Slytherin, Scorpius! Of course he will lie," Draco said.

"Do you believe what I'm saying is a lie then dad?" Scorpius asked.

Draco looked at his son but before he could say anything, a voice interrupted him. "Scorpius, why don't you go over to a friend's house? I have to talk privately with my son."

Scorpius looked at his father who nodded before turning to look at his uncle. "Good to see you again, Uncle Lucius," he said before leaving.

Once he left, Lucius warded the room before turning to look at Draco. "There's a rumor going around at the ministry that Potter's son will become an auror like his dad," he said.

"That's good, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yes it is. However, it's the other rumor that finds me, intrigued. James Sirius Potter was put under the truth serum and that he said some personal stuff," Lucius said.

"Yea?" Draco asked curiously as he leaned forward.

"It looks like your godfather and Potter is having sex with the kids," Lucius said.

Draco frowned when he said it. "Incest is not forbidden in the Wizarding World unlIke in the Muggle World. We do it on numerous occasion," he said looking at Lucius.

"Yes but the ministry doesn't know. Incest may be legalized here, but it is still frown upon the ministry. I even hear that the new minister may demolished that law," Lucius said disappointed.

"What! They can't do that! Incest is allowing us to prepare our kids for their upcoming future. We are preparing them when they get married," Draco said.

"And to feel comforted if one needs it," Lucius added as he had loss Narcissa a few years back.

"Yea. I guess what Scorpius told me was true," Draco said as he stood up and began to walk over to where Lucius was sitting.

"Our worst nightmare is a Malfoy befriending a Potter," Lucius said shaking his head. "Which reminds me, if they do demolished the law, you should start doing it to Scorpius. He lost his mother a few months ago, Draco. I'm sure the both of you need one another," Lucius said as he watched Draco's clothing disappear.

"I….I'm not ready yet," Draco admitted as he began to open Lucius trousers to take out his cock.

"If you don't Draco, I may have a go on him," Lucius replied as he watches Draco stroke his cock.

Lucius moans as Draco stopped stroking making Lucius whimper. He held his cock steady as Draco hovers above. 

Draco slowly went down on the cock as the two moaned in unison. "Ohhhh fuck…." Draco panted out as he now has his father's cock fully inside him. "I miss this, daddy," he said his eyes filled with lust.

"I do too, baby. How can you be so fucking tight?" Lucius asked as he leaned forward to suckle on a nipple.

Draco sighed in pleasure as Lucius suckle on his nipple viciously before moving onto the next one. Draco began to moan as Lucius stopped and smirked. "Don't want you coming yet," he said teasingly.

Draco nodded as he held onto Lucius as he began to move up and then slamming back right down, making them both cry out.

"Faster Draco! I want you cuming with me," Lucius said.

Draco obliged as he began to move up and down more faster as Lucius thrusted up to match with him. "Oh fuck yes, fuck yes!!!" Lucius chanted out as he was a horny man.

"Oh fuck, daddy!" Draco screeched as he had his head thrown back in pleasure as the two rode out.

Unknown to the two, the warding of the room had been broken out and someone was peeking inside the room as the young man was stroking his cock in the time of their thrusting.

"Oh shit, shit, fuck…!" Lucius had no idea what he was saying. All he was thinking about was how tight his son's ass was and how horny he is.

"Oh please daddy, cum with me!" Draco begs.

There was a growl coming from Lucius as he shot his seed inside Draco as Draco also came onto Lucius shirt.

The two were panting heavily against each other as neither of the two tired man heard the moan coming from outside the door. The door closes quietly and softly as Lucius and Draco kissed one another.

The two kissed as if tomorrow will not come. It was Lucius who broke off the kiss as he kisses Draco on the cheek. "I won't be seeing you for awhile, Draco. While I am away, I suggest you try and bed your own son," Lucius said.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked frowning as he got off of Lucius so that he can use his wand to put back his clothes.

"A short assignment that the ministry needs me to do," Lucius said sighing. "I will miss my baby while I am away. Will you be alright within the manor by yourself with Scorpius?" He asked.

"Daddy…." Draco whined as Lucius cock hardened at the tone. He smirked as he licked his lips. "I'll be fine while you're away. I'll probably contact Uncle Severus to come by and fuck me one day," Draco said.

"Fuck, Draco….."

Draco chuckled as he gestured towards Lucius cock. "Do you want me to suck you off before you leave?" He asked.

"Would you baby?" Lucius asked as he watches Draco kneel down in front of him. Lucius put his hand on top of Draco's head before saying: "You know what I love, baby," he said.

Draco nodded, "Of course I do daddy," he said and he engulfed Lucius cock with no problem as Lucius screamed out in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to upload today because today is the fight of Pacquiao! So as a special treat, I thought this would be nice. ANYONE watching boxing tonight?
> 
> Hmm...not sure what to update next. This series or my story.


End file.
